Różowa Masakra
by Vincee
Summary: O relacji Momoi i Aomine. Można brać za co się chce / Dużo bluzgów.


Kontemplując wygląd mojego sufitu przeklinam gnidę która wymyśliła kawę.

Rano to odszczekam i jeszcze gościowi dupę wyliżę, ale teraz najchętniej bym go zastrzelił. A potem siebie. Druga w nocy a ja leżę na kanapie i wspominam z bólem serca odłączoną kablówkę. Nagle czuję to: spływająca na mnie łaska tego tam boga co sen przynosi. Oczy mi się kleją. Wygodnie mi jak...nie ważne. Już czuję nadchodzące sny o pięknej krainie w której...

Ktoś łomocze do drzwi.

Kto do jasnej cholery łomocze do moich osobistych, prywatnych drzwi o drugiej nad ranem? Za kutasa na drzewie powieszę jak to znowu ta szumowina Kise się schlała.

Ale o ile dobrze pamiętam Kise nie szlocha, przynajmniej nie po dziewczęcemu. I nie ma różowych włosów...

- Satsuki? - Ohh...- Co Ci się stało? Wyglądasz...- Być szczerym i liczyć na spranie dupy? Lepiej nie, choć wolałbym wiedzieć czemu łomocze do moich osobistych, prywatnych drzwi o drugiej nad ranem, ryczy, smarka i wygląda jak strach na wróble...kurwa. Fioletowy i przerażony strach na wróble.- Właź.- mój ton jest może zbyt ostry, ale cholera, wkurwiłem się. Za kutasa powieszę, nie wiem kogo, ale powieszę...

Satsuki siedzi i pije czwartą melisę. Ja zresztą też.

Policzek ma już czysty, ale wciąż opuchnięty i fioletowy jak włosy Murasakibary. Czyli bardzo. Dałem jej lód i jakieś przeciwbólowe świństwo, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

Wiem że może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale nie jestem najlepszy w pocieszaniu. A ona się nie trajkocze. To w pewien sposób przerażające.

- Kto Ci to zrobił?- drga, kurcząc się w sobie jak moje zapasy meliski. I nie starczy na Akashiego po melanżu z okazji pokonania kolejnego „Wielkiego Mistrza" shougi...czyli muszę pochować noże. I łyżki.

-Ja... ja się tylko wywróciłam. Wybacz. Chyba powinnam już...- ...to my się znamy od wczoraj czy od dziecka? - Satsuki. - Chyba czas trochę spoważnieć. Jakiś gnojek uderzył Satsuki, a jego chuj jeszcze nie wisi na drzewie. Muszę naprawić ten błąd.- Znam Cię nie od dziś. Wiesz że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.- O, szlag. Bycie delikatnym jest...takie...trudne...

Uśmiecha się, a przynajmniej próbuje, bo Miss Japonii to ona nie zostanie z tym szczękościskiem. -Naprawdę nic się nie wydarzyło, Dai...

-Skoro nic się nie wydarzyło, to czemu siedzisz u mnie o trzeciej w nocy, trzęsąc się jak osika ze strachu i próbując wmówić mi że się wywaliłaś?! Satsuki, do kurwy nędzy, powiedz mi wreszcie co się stało!- I bum. Może troszeczkę, odrobinkę ledwie przesadziłem. No ale nie moja wina, gadać trzeba było...

Satsu spojrzała na mnie tak jakoś dziwnie. O nie. Nie,nie,nie! Gdzie oni robią im wyłączniki, ona zaraz się rozryczy!

-Ej, Satsu, nie rycz.- Taa, wiem, szorstki, grubiański burak. Ale kurde, nie moja wina, działałem pod presją! Nie ma nic straszniejszego niż rycząca kobieta, a jedna właśnie moczy mi stół. Przynajmniej myć nie będę musiał. Niezbyt zgrabnie, ale mimo wszystko objąłem ją ramieniem. -Spokojnie Satsu, będzie dobrze. Powiedz mi co się stało.- Wygląda na to że sprawy są poważniejsze niż sądziłem.

Nie powieszę fagasa za chuja na drzewie. Najpierw obiorę mu go jak banana, a potem go za niego powieszę. A jak będę wieszał to tak mu powiem: „Zabiję też twoich rodziców". Akashi byłby dumny. Może gdzieś tam na świecie serce mu rośnie i przepełnia je teraz ciepło.

Dzielnica odpowiednia, mieszkanie odpowiednie, pora też. Czwarta jeszcze nie doszła więc nie ma tu ani żywej duszy. Jest za to otwarte okno na parterze. Debil.

Satsuki leży po tych sześciu melisach i śpi u mnie na kanapie. Ja tymczasem uprawiam nowe hobby.

[Trochę wcześniej]

Przyznam szczerzę że jestem nieco przestraszony. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem Satsuki w takim stanie. Ryczy mi w koszulę i choć nie próbowałem, jestem pewny że nie odczepiłbym jej od niej nawet siłą. Dobra, zaczynam się stresować. Czyżby serio ktoś ją skrzywdził? Coś przychodzi mi do głowy.

- Satsu, czy...-zaczynam, ale jej płacz szybko mnie zagłusza. Po chwili jednak uspokaja się na tyle, że moje bębenki uszne nie błagają już dłużej o honorową śmierć i zaczyna mamrotać coś pod nosem.

- Ja...- puszcza moją koszulę i cofa się o krok.- To...

-Wykrztuś to z siebie. - powiedział Pan Takt i Delikatność.

-On po prostu sądzi że spędzam za dużo czasu z wami...to przecież oczywiste że może czuć się pominięty. To moja wina.- pociągnęła nosem, a wzrok utkwiła w najwyraźniej niezwykle interesujących butach. Ładnych przy okazji.

-On?

-Mój chłopak. Zaczęliśmy się spotykać miesiąc temu.- Że kurwa co?! Satsu od miesiąca się prowadza z jakimś podejrzanym typkiem a ja nic o tym nie wiem?! No jak tak można?!

- Zerwij z nim.- oj, wkurwiłem się. Nikt mi bezkarnie Satsu bić nie będzie. Później zgarnę Akashi'ego i się nim zajmę. Choć to może być trochę niehumanitarne.

Nagle Satsu spojrzała tymi mokrymi ślepiami prosto na mnie. Wyglądała jakby miała znowu zacząć ryczeć, ale wzięła głęboki oddech i ledwie wymamrotała.

- Powiedział że mnie kocha.

Zabić, posiekać na kawałeczki, oszczać, spalić, zatańczyć na grobie. To właśnie chujowi zrobię.

Okej. Spokojnie.

-Satsu. Gdyby naprawdę kochał, zrobiłby to?- dotykam jej policzka,delikatnie, _ja _nie chcę jej zrobić krzywdy. Łzy znowu płyną, a ja przytulam ją mocno. Prawda boli.

W gruncie rzeczy to mam dobre serce, więc dopilnowałem tylko aby pan „Nie w twarz,tylko nie w twarz!" nie zbliżał się już więcej do Satsu. Używając argumentu numer jeden. I argumentu numer dwa. Ale nie powiesiłem go w końcu, nie?! Akashi jest gdzieś na tym świecie głęboko zawiedziony. Niedługo zasmakuję jego żalu, już to czuję w kościach.

Gdy wracam, Satsu słodko sobie kimie i ślini moją ulubioną poduszkę. Sielanka.

Głaszcze ją po tych różowych kłakach i uśmiecham się. Jutro gdy dowie się o wszystkim będę miał przesrane, ale było warto.

W końcu muszę opiekować się tą różową masakrą.


End file.
